1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock, more particularly to a clock with a replaceable dial plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional clock generally has a housing and a dial which is secured in the housing and which may have patterns for decorative purpose. It is noted that the dial cannot be detached from the clock, thereby resulting in a monotonous appearance for the clock.